Preludio a la Tristeza
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Medicinas. Mentiras. Doctores. Más mentiras. Deterioro... Sasuke no entendía que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor a pesar de tener las respuestas servidas en bandeja. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando finalmente logró procesarlo y no había más por hacer. UA


Bueno, este es un shot que escribí hace algún tiempo y pues se me ocurrió que debía publicarlo. Este escrito tiene al menos cinco años, siendo uno de mis primeros intentos de SasuNaru cuando todavía no sabía escribir. Quisiera que me dijeran si les gustó, si no, si les pareció un desastre, toda crítica será bien recibida. No los molesto más, a leer!

Veela-chan.

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Preludio a la Tristeza**

Era de ese tipo de cosas de las que te das cuanta con facilidad pero que tu subconsciente suprime hasta hacerte olvidarlo por completo. Eso le había sucedido a Sasuke, que engañado por su propia mente había pasado todas las señales por alto, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

Todo había empezado con los medicamentos. Naruto se metía tres tipos diferentes de pastillas al día, antes de cada comida. Pero el problema no era que no le dijera por qué lo hacía ni por qué evitaba el tema de manera expresa, el problema era que le mentía, de eso no cabía duda. Si no quería contarle nada era mejor que se quedase callado.

Luego llegaron las insufribles y regulares visitas al médico. Iban al consultorio de Itachi tres veces al mes y a Sasuke nunca se le permitía pasar más allá de la recepción. Y las mentiras volvían a salir de su boca cuando le preguntaba que era lo que sucedía. O tenía gripe o le dolía la espalda, síntomas de sencillas enfermedades tratables dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa.

Después fueron las largas caminatas por el bosque. Normalmente Naruto berreaba hasta que lograba sacarlo de la casa, pero ahora era él quien se negaba casi siempre, y las pocas veces que lo convencía no podían pasar más de media hora afuera por que el subió se agotaba con una facilidad alarmante. Para ese punto Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia, pero la lejana y oscura pena que se arremolinaba en esos ojos azules le impedían agarrarlo por los hombros t zarandearlo hasta que le dijera la verdad.

A esas cosas le siguieron los desconcertantes cambios de humor. Naruto tenía la característica de ser un hiperactivo en potencia, pero ahora solo deambulaba por la casa sin energía ni siquiera para comer. Los acompañó también la desaparición de las conversaciones de horas de duración que solían mantener por las tardes; las inútiles y carentes de sentido peleas de almohadas que se habían convertido en una sagrada tradición se habían escapado por la ventana de la sala, así como todas las otras cosas que hacían su relación especial.

Finalmente, un año después de que aquella desesperante situación diera comienzo, Sasuke lo comprendió, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. En un principio había pensado, de una manera un tanto egoísta, que Naruto estaba preparándolo para una inminente separación y por mucho que quiso convencerse de lo contrario todas las pistas apuntaban a aquella única conclusión. De todas maneras había buscado otras explicaciones, a cada cual mas imaginativa y desesperada que la anterior.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

Aquellas eran las tres peores palabras sobre la tierra, pues a pesar de ser extremadamente cortar, estaban repletas de un irrefutable sentido. Lo había seguido hasta la sala, cavilando acerca de cómo reaccionar dependiendo de que color pintara la situación. Si Naruto quería cortar, él no lo dejaría marchar de allí tan fácilmente.

-Voy a morir, Sasuke, y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo –confesó todo con simpleza, la resignación vibrando en su voz-. Tu hermano y yo llevamos mucho tiempo luchando, pero ya nos hemos dado por vencidos.

Y así fue como todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección. Las medicinas, Itachi, las mentiras, el deterioro de su relación, las mentiras de nuevo, todo. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas, mientras la rabia, la frustración, la tristeza, el miedo, el odio, la obsesión, el amor y la pasión bullían en su interior destrozándole las entrañas. Había tenido las respuestas a sus interrogantes delante de las narices y no había sido lo suficientemente listo como para notarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Poco.

Lo abrazó como nunca antes. Si que Naruto lo había estado preparando para resistir la soledad en la que se quedaría hundido cuando muriera. Lo había inscrito en un curso, una especie de preludio a la tristeza para hacer que paulatinamente fuera acostumbrándose a su ausencia, pero no lo había conseguido ni por asomo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido un año, un valioso año en el que debía de haber creado recuerdos y no dejar que estos se le escapar. Había sido un tonto.

-Te amo –susurró Naruto.

-Para siempre, dobe.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

* * *

_¿Reviews...?_


End file.
